There have been opened in recent years multiple large-scale attraction facilities such as theme parks, aquariums and museums. Such large-scale attraction facilities have a wide site area dotted with attractions and the like, and the attendant also reaches an enormous number. Therefore, relative to a small-scale amusement park or such, there is observed an unavoidable imperfection in quality of customer services, for example, with tendencies, such as for a guidance to be incomprehensive with mere usual announcements, hardly to be familiar, for movements between attractions to be time-consuming, and for a particular attraction and eating places there-around to be crowded with customers.
If a particular attraction or an eating place is crowded with customers, it is necessary to post there many employees to meet needs of the customers, in addition to a necessary device for customers to be kept from being bored during their waiting times. In some theme parks, while queuing, there is projected a picture such as a video picture relating to the attraction, as a trial to thereby consume time, which however is nonsense for those having already watched the video or those finding no interest therein and does not constitute an effective way of passing a waiting time.
If customers crowd in eating places near a particular popular attraction, eating places drawing few customers are unable to average the condition of use of foodstuffs and other resources, as a problem. Usual eating places are fixed in location, and it is impossible to dynamically reallocate eating places where customers are crowd. The reallocation of eating shops, if made, should be a reallocation following customers having crowded, and unable to timely cope with the crowd of customers.
In theme parks or the like, it takes time to move between attractions, and when a customer goes to an attraction not crowded, if customers reconciled at other crowded attractions as well as those having enjoyed crowded attractions move in the same timing, then the destined attraction is to be crowded, rendering meaningless an intention the customer had to avoid a crowded attraction.
Such as when moving between attractions, taking time, or while waiting in a long queue at a crowded attraction, bored young children tend to depart from their parents, getting lost, as a problem.
Large-scale attraction facilities such as a theme park allow enjoyment of diverse kinds of attractions, eating, etc., but are problematic in services such as for the use to be comprehensive, or in a waiting time elongated by crowd, or to avoid a crowd, as described above.